Onesided Love
by OurGajeness
Summary: Sebuah kumpulan oneshot dimana tiap chapter dibuat oleh author yang berbeda-beda/Second Chapter by Namie Amalia/ShamalxBianchi
1. Chapter 1

One-sided Love

A Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction

Writte By Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : KHR (c) Amano Akira

Warning : OOC, typo, gaje, etc. Don't like? Don't Read!

.

**First Story : Chrome Dokuro's Feeling Toward Rokudo Mukuro**

**Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu?**

**.**

Suara hujan yang turun dengan deras selalu memberi kenyamanan tersendiri bagi Chrome. Gadis berambut ungu itu saat ini sedang duduk di dalam kamar pribadinya di Vongola HQ ditemani secangkir cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Chrome memang tinggal disana semenjak Rokudo Mukuro berhasil keluar dari penjara Vindice. Mata Chrome yang berwarna indigo itu memandang tiap tetesan yang terjatuh ke bumi, memandanganya melewati pintu balkon yang terbuka lebar seolah dirinya tidak peduli akan hawa dingin yang menyengat. Kemudian setelah cukup puas memandangi hujan, disesapnya perlahan secangkir cokelat hangatnya yang sedari tadi menganggur dalam genggaman tangannya.

Setelah cairan kental itu habis terteguk olehnya, wanita berumur 19 tahun itu berdiri, beranjak dari kursinya. Dirinya mulai berjalan menyeberangi ruangan menuju meja di dekat pintu masuk kamar untuk meletakkan gelas. Bagian ekor gaun tidur hitam kelamnya yang menggesek lantai mengisi ruangan itu dengan melodi yang lain lagi. Kalau boleh dikatakan secara jujur, suara hujan mungkin selalu menenangkan pikiran Chrome, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak begitu menyukainya. Karena hujan selalu mengingatkannya akan cintanya yang tidak mungkin terbalas.

Bagian mana yang membuatnya teringat? Bukan Yamamoto Takeshi atau Superbi Squalo yang disukainya, kalau mencoba mengaitkan hujan dengan seseorang. Tapi, lebih karena seolah hujan itu adalah airmatanya yang tidak bisa mengalir. Bukannya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa.

Baru saja Chrome meletakkan cangkirnya, suara ketukan yang cukup keras pada pintu kamarnya menyentak kesadaran Chrome yang setengah berkelana.

"Chrome Dokuro-san, ada panggilan darurat dari Juudaime-sama. Anda diminta menghadap beliau segera!"

Chrome menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan segera kesana."

**~6996~**

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, berupa rompi dan rok berwarna hitam dipadu sepatu boots tinggi sedikit dibawah lutut, Chrome segera menuju kantor Tsuna. Sepanjang perjalanan pun pikirannya tidak bisa fokus, melayang entah kemana sampai akhirnya sebuah suara yang familiar menyapanya.

"Oya, Chrome!"

Chrome menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membalik tubuhnya. Ditatapnya sesosok pria dengan model rambut seperti nanas dengan kunciran panjang, memakai kaos berwarna putih yang dilengkapi pakaian _stylist_ berupa jaket terbuka lengan panjang yang senada dengan celana juga boots-nya. Ah, jangan lupa dasi yang menggantung asal di lehernya. Sebuah pulasan berwarna _pink_ muncul di pipi Chrome yang kadang memang kemerahan, membuat pulasan malu-malu itu tidak kentara.

"Selamat malat, Mukuro-sama," sapa Chrome pelan.

"Kau juga dipangil Tsunayoshi-kun?" tanya Mukuro, mulai berjalan disamping Chrome, yang juga mulai berjalan setelah Mukuro berdiri sejajar dengannya.

Chrome hanya mengangguk, sebatas formalitas.

Sebenarnya keduanya tidak begitu kaget mendapati satu sama lain dipanggil bersamaan, karena seringnya memang begitu. Dimana Chrome mendapat misi, maka Mukuro akan mendampingi. Dimana Mukuro mendapat misi, maka Chrome akan mendampingi. Bagaimana pun, kalau meminjam ungkapan Mukuro, Chrome adalah tubuh Mukuro, sementara Mukuro adalah jiwa Chrome. Tapi sekarang, saat Chrome tidak lagi dibutuhkan sebagai tubuh Mukuro, masihkah ungkapan itu berlaku? Entahlah.

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang hanya terisi keheningan, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan ruang kantor sang Decimo Vongola.

"Tok... Tok... Tok..."

Mukuro mengetuk pintu kayunya, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan langsung membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan. Saat pintu terbuka sepenuhnya, yang tampak lebih dahulu menghuni ruangan itu adalah Tsunayoshi Sawada dan Gokudera Hayato.

"Kau tetap tidak sopan seperti biasa ya, Rokudo Mukuro," ejek Gokudera dengan nada menghina, yang langsung mendapat teguran dari Tsuna. Yah, sejak masa remaja dulu, Gokudera tidak pernah menyukai Mukuro karena dia menganggap Mukuro tidak dapat dipercaya.

"Maaf ya, Mukuro-kun, Chrome, sudah mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian," kata Tsuna sopan setelah berhasil menenangkan Gokudera. "Tapi ini misi penting dimana hanya kalian yang bisa kupercaya untuk menjalankannya."

Tidak bantahan dari Gokudera, atau siapa pun juga. Berarti misi ini memang sangat penting.

"Misinya adalah selidiki aktifitas yang dilakukan Fortisimo Famiglia. Tapi kalian harus ekstra hati-hati supaya tidak ketahuan karena mereka terkenal kejam pada lawan. Meski kalian adalah guardian Vongola, tidak terlepas kemungkinan mereka bisa membuat kalian terbunuh. Kalau beruntung, mungkin hanya luka-luka."

Mukuro menyeringai. "Aku baru saja bebas dari kurungan, mana mau aku tertangkap lagi. Lagi pula, kau pikir siapa aku? Jadi, Tsunayoshi-kun, kau tidak usah khawatir," katanya. "Aku juga akan melindungi Chrome-ku yang manis ini kok," lanjutnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chrome, kemudian dikecupnya singkat pipi Chrome yang memerah.

"Baiklah, aku percayakan padamu," kata Tsuna sambil mengibaskan tangan menyuruh Chrome dan Mukuro keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!"

Mukuro dan Chrome pun meninggalkan ruangan.

**~6996~**

BLAM

Pintu kayu di belakang punggung Mukuro dan Chrome tertutup meninggalkan suara berdebam yang halus. Koridor itu masih sepi dan hening seperti saat sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan kantor Tsuna. Namun, tiba-tiba mata Chrome menangkap sosok sang Cloud Guardian Vongola berjalan melintas.

Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Chrome yang menyadari keberadaan sang _prefect_ Namimori, karena sedetik kemudian, Mukuro sudah berseru memanggil nama sang pria berambut raven sembari melewati Chrome begitu saja untuk mendekati Hibari Kyoya. Meski tidak punya hak, tapi dilewati seperti itu dengan cueknya membuat Chrome sedikit sakit hati. Ah, ralat, sangat sakit hati.

Dia mengerti. Chrome mengerti. Akan perasaan sang Mist Guardian yang asli terhadap sang Cloud Guardian. Bagaimana pun, dia berbagi ilusi dengan Mukuro. Dan entah kenapa, dia bisa merasakan perasaan Mukuro lewat mata rantai hubungan tersebut. Rokudo Mukuro tidak lagi sekedar tertarik pada Hibari Kyoya.

Saat ditatapnya Mukuro sudah asyik dengan Hibari, tepatnya Mukuro sendiri yang asyik sementara Hibari memasang muka masam dan wajah kesal, Chrome memutuskan pergi diam-diam kembali ke kamarnya. Bagaimana pun misi mereka akan dimulai besok, sebaiknya dia bersiap-siap. _Jangan sampai ada kesalahan dan membuat Mukuro-sama repot_, begitu batinnya.

Di luar sana, hujan mulai kembali turun. Tetes demi tetes menimbulkan suara gemericik. Bukan hujan deras, tapi hanya sekedar hujan rintik. Seolah langit sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk menurunkannya, seperti Chrome Dokuro yang sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersedih dan sekedar memendam sakit hati.

**~6996~**

Rencana semula adalah Chrome menunggu di hutan, sementara Mukuro menyusup ke dalam markas Fortisimo Family. Tapi atas permintaan Chrome, rencana diubah. Chrome yang menyusup sementara Mukuro yang memantau dari hutan. Hutan tempat mereka mengintai memang tidak jauh dari markas Fortisimo tapi termasuk jarak aman sehingga tidak dicurigai. Jadi, sekarang Chrome berjalan santai di antara kerumunan anggota Fortisimo Famiglia. Menggunakan ilusi-nya, menyamar sebagai salah satu anggota dari famiglia mereka.

"Jadi, untuk menyelidiki sesuatu, tentu saja cara tercepat adalah menyusup ke kantor sang Don," begitu pesan Mukuro tadi sebelum dia pergi menyusup.

"Lalu, dimana kantornya sekarang?" gumam Chrome sambil membuka peta gedung markas Fortisimo Famiglia yang diberikan oleh Gianini sebelum mereka berangkat kemari tadi.

Meski lebih fokus pada peta, tapi Chrome tetap tidak mengendurkan pengawasannya terhadap keadaan sekitar. Memang kebiasaannya sekarang untuk bersikap waspada. Dia tidak mau lagi menjadi remaja perempuan yang hanya bisa bersikap ceroboh, masa bodoh, dan cuek. Juga tidak mau hanya menjadi beban bagi orang disekitarnya. Dan entah kenapa perasaannya saat ini sangat tidak enak, entah kenapa dia merasa tiap orang mencuri pandang pada mereka. Meski dia yakin bahwa ilusi-nya sudah sempurna, tapi dia juga yakin bahwa para anggota Fortisimo Famiglia sudah mencurigai kehadirannya.

Tapi Chrome akhirnya lebih memilih mengabaikan perasaannya itu dan terus mencari kantor sang Don berada. Dia harus segera menyelesaikan misi dan kembali ke markas. Kemudian sampailah dia di depan sebuah ruangan yang dia asumsikan sebagai kantor sang Don, sebuah ruangan berpintu besar dengan ukiran singa di kedua sisinya.

Oleh Chrome, dibukanya perlahan pintu itu dan dia memasukinya dengan tatapan hati-hati. Siapa yang tidak curiga kalau segampang ini? Baru setengah jalan menuju meja sang Don, tiba-tiba pintu tertutup dan alarm berbunyi. Sudah Chrome duga ini jebakan. Jadi, ilusi dirinya menghilang. Tubuhnya yang asli bersembunyi di luar, dipinggir pintu, membuat dirinya tidak terlihat orang lain dengan ilusi.

Saat semua anggota famiglia berhamburan hendak menyergap si penyusup, tepatnya Chrome, otomatis pintu akan dibuka, dan itulah kesempatan Chrome untuk masuk ke dalam sana tanpa dicurigai dan mencuri berkas yang berisi keterangan tentang fortisimo famiglia ini.

"Kau pikir Cuma kau saja yang bisa menggunakan ilusi?" sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Chrome menoleh, mendapati ruangan sudah kosong menyisakan dirinya bersama seorang asing.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Chrome, mengeluarkan _trident_nya.

Bukannya menjawab, orang asing itu malah menjetikkan jarinya. Begitu orang asing itu melakukan hal tersebut, Chrome merasakan seolah isi perutnya meledak, pecah, dan hancur. Serta merta, Chrome terbatuk darah. Tubuhnya lemas dan limbung ke lantai.

"Tempat ini dilindungi _barier_ anti ilusi. Jadi, selain aku, tidak seorang pun terhubung dengan ilusi di tempat ini," jelas si orang asing. "Nah, matilah dengan tenang, penyusup!"

BLARRR! DHUAARRR!

**~6996~**

Sejak kehilangan kontak dengan Chrome beberapa saat yang lalu, Mukuro sudah mendapat firasat buruk. Sejak melihat gedung markas fortisimo family meledak, dia segera menyusul kesana. Berlari di bawah langit mendung yang menggantung.

Saat sampai di tujuan, dilihatnya bangunan itu sudah hancur lebur. Atap saja sudah nyaris tidak bersisa. Tidak ada sisa mayat, kosong melompong.

"Sial!" umpat Mukuro saat menyadari bahwa dirinya terjebak. "Chromeee!" teriaknya mencari keberadaan Chrome. Disamping itu, dia juga berusaha menghubungi Chrome dengan telepati.

Mukuro menaiki tangga, dan menemukan seorang Chrome berdiri di puncak tangga itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Chro-," belum sempat Mukuro selesai bicara, Chrome menyerangnya. "Hei! Tunggu!" Trident kedua orang ini saling beradu.

Sedetik kemudian, Mukuro akhirnya merasakan kehadiran orang lain. Diliriknya ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pria berambut indigo dan memakai pakaian ala zaman renaissance sedang berdiri menikmati pertarungannya dengan Chrome sambil tersenyum.

"Kau!" teriak Mukuro dengan marah sambil mencoba mendekati di orang asing.

"Sebaiknya kau fokus pada gadismu! Dia benar-benar berniat membunuhmu lho, Nufufufu~" ujar si orang asing. Kemudian tiba-tiba Chrome sudah berdiri di depannya, menghalanginya dan kemudian mencoba menusukkan tridentnya ke arah Mukuro. "Yah, sebenarnya sih, aku yang membuatnya mematuhi perintahku untuk membunuhmu. Kalau kau ingin selamat, satu-satunya cara adakah dengan cara membunuh gadis itu karena aku tahu kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku," lanjutnya.

Mukuro menggertakkan giginya kesal. Walaupun enggan, Mukuro mengakui kalau perkataan orang asing itu benar. Dari hawanya saja Mukuro bisa merasakan bahwa dirinya belum bisa mengalahkan si orang asing. Tapi dia juga tidak mungkin membunuh Chrome.

Tring!

Trident Mukuro dan Chrome kembali saling beradu. Pandangan mata Chrome masih kosong.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku membiarkan kalian bersenang-senang berdua. Aku tidak sabar menanti keputusanmu, Rokudo Mukuro. Kau yang mati, atau gadis itu yang mati," kata si orang asing, lalu seperti dalam kasus ilusi Chrome tadi, sosok orang itu menghilang.

Mukuro dan Chrome masih saling beradu senjata dan saling menjebak dalam ilusi satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Siapa sangka kalau mereka berdua seimbang. Sampai akhirnya, Chrome berbisik, "Cukup, hentikan!" dengan sangat pelan.

"Chrome! My Chrome!" seru Mukuro, bersyukur bahwa Chrome mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

"Cukup," bisik Chrome. "Cukup sudah aku jadi beban," masih tetap berbisik. Lalu tiba-tiba berteriak, "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BIARKAN AKU MATI SAJA?" dan kekuatan tekanan pada trident Mukuro semakin berat akibat serangan Chrome, membuat Mukuro kehilangan keseimbangan yang langsung dimanfaatkan Chrome untuk menendang dada pria itu, membuat Mukuro sedikit meringis. Tidak sampai disitu, rupanya keseimbangan Mukuro yang goyah membuatnya kehilangan pijakan pada anak tangga, dan tubuh Mukuro pun mulau jatuh ditarik gravitasi.

Dari mata Mukuro, yang sedang terjatuh dari tangga, tampak Chrome memutar pegangan pada tridentnya dan menusukkannya sendiri pada satu-satunya mata gadis itu yang dapat melihat, dimana mata itu dihiasi lambang spade. Setelahnya, setelah melakukannya tanpa jeritan atau apapun yangmengidikasikan rasa sakit, Chrome menjatuhkan tubuhnya, dimana tepat di bawah tangga ini berserakan benda tajam dan kaca.

**~CHROME POV~**

Gelap. Tapi nyaman.

Meski mata ini tidak dapat melihat lagi, tubuhku masih bisa merasakan. Merasakan sakit, hujan, dan kehangatan dari tangan yang menggenggam tanganku. Sakit akibat benda-benda tajam yang menembus tubuhku dan mengoyak kulit serta organku. Hujan yang selalu memberikan kenyamanan sekaligus sakit hati padaku. Kehangatan tangan milik Mukuro-sama.

"Mukuro-sama," panggilku dengan suara pelan dan lemah.

"Aku disini," kudengar suara Mukuro sama menjawab.

Aku tersenyum. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan kata ini, tapi akhirnya aku mengatakannya juga ada Mukuro-sama. "Mukuro-sama, aku... aku... mencintaimu, lebih dari... menghor... mati atau... menyukai... mu," ujarku patah-patah.

Dia terdiam, hanya terus menggenggam tanganku semakin erat. "Sudah... lah. Lupakan saja... aku tahu... perasaan milik Mukuro-sama hanya untuk orang itu. A... aku hanya ber... syukur..." nafasku putus-putus seiring rasa sakit menyerbuku, mengoyakku seperti kumpulan benda tajam yang menembus tubuhku dan mengoyak kulit. "Hanya... ingin Mukuro-sama... ta... tahu akan... perasaanku. Ti... dak lebih," ucapanku terhenti, aku sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Dan ketika dewa kematian mengayunkan sabitnya padaku, aku menggegam balik tangan Mukuro-sama untuk sedetik, kemudian tangan ini jatuh ke tanah tanpa energi untuk melawan energi gravitasi bumi.

Sementara hujan, dia masih turun dengan deras. Siapakah yang menangis kali ini?

**~END OF CHROME POV~**

_Bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaimu?_

_Chrome Dokuro – meski sakit, setidaknya sampai saat terakhir, dia tidak menolakku atau mendepakku dari hadapannya. Dalam diam, dibawah hujan, dia hanya menggegam tanganku hingga tubuhku mendingin, nafasku berhenti. Terlelap dalam tidur yang abadi._

**F I N**

A/N : Baiklah, ini adalah fanfic yang saya buat untuk onesided love.

Mengenai onesided love, adalah kumpulan oneshot dengan author yang berbeda tiap chapternya.

Nah, mengenai cerita yang saya buat ini, ceritanya plotless dan aneh. Sampai pertengahan mungkin ya anehnya? Pokoknya aneh banget. Benar-benar minta maaf ya reader, sudah membuat cerita kayak gini. Terus, terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu membacanya.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review,

Sign,

Gokudera J. Vie


	2. Chapter 2

**Because She is not Mine**

Katekyo Hitman Reborn milik Akira Amano sensei

Fic ini milik Namie Amalia ;)

* * *

><p>Bianchi= bright, white, beautiful- www(.)babynamespedia(.)com()meaning(/)Bianchi

Shamal=-A **shamal** is a northwesterly wind blowing over Iraq and the Persian Gulf states (including Saudi Arabia and Kuwait), often strong during the day, but decreasing at night. This weather effect occurs anywhere from once to several times a year, mostly in summer but sometimes in winter. The resulting wind typically creates large sandstorms that impact Iraq, most sand having been picked up from Jordan and Syria.—Wikipedia.

= dark skinned—www(.)babynamesworld(.)parentsconnect(.)com(?)meaning(_)of(_)Shamal(.)html

(iya, saya emang kurang kerjaan, pake nyari arti nama segala -_-)

* * *

><p><strong>…Pertama kali<strong>

Pertama kali Shamal bertemu Bianchi, saat mereka masih polos, masih berumur 7 tahun. Mereka bertemu di pesta keluarga. Ya, mereka sebenarnya keluarga jauh—namun akrab karena sama-sama berkecimpung di dunia mafia. Saat itu, ia dan Bianchi tak banyak berubah dari yang sekarang kita tahu. Saat mereka berjalan di belakang ayah masing-masing, orang-orang melirik. Berbisik-bisik. Karena merekalah anak yang terlahir di dunia mafia. Yang semua orang tahu, sejak lahir, mereka akan menjadi mafia.

Mereka dilatih bersama, dibesarkan berdekatan. Pertama kali mereka latihan bersama, keduanya sudah bertengkar. Bahkan sebenarnya, dari pertama mereka bertemu, mereka sudah bertengkar. Dari pertama, mereka tak bisa dipisahkan—dalam artian dilerai. Dan memang dari pertama, Shamal memang tak ingin dipisahkan dari Bianchi.

Pertama kali mereka bertengkar, karena Shamal—yang selalu dikelilingi orang dewasa—mulai menggoda Bianchi, walaupun umurnya bahkan baru 7 tahun. Dan pertama kali itu, Bianchi langsung melemparkan tinjunya tanpa ampun. Dan itulah, pertama kali Shamal menemukan—apa yang ia sebut—tujuan hidupnya. Entah siapa yang begitu bodoh mengajari anak berumur 7 tahun kata-kata seperti itu. Namun memang Bianchi-lah cinta pertamanya, cinta monyetnya, sampai sekarang, belum berubah.

.

.

**…Saat remaja**

Saat mereka remaja, mereka sekolah biasa, layaknya anak-anak seumurnya. Mereka bergaul dan saling bercanda ria. Barulah saat mereka pulang, mereka harus berlatih lagi, dan terkadang ikut misi jika butuh banyak tenaga. Mereka tak berubah, masih bertengkar dimana-mana. Saat remaja tak banyak berubah dari saat mereka kecil dulu.

Namun akhirnya berubah, berubah begitu seorang lelaki—yang Shamal anggap bodoh—menyatakan perasaannya pada Bianchi. Dan parahnya, Bianchi menerimanya. Setiap latihan, Bianchi selalu menceritakan lelaki itu dengan wajah berbunga-bunga. Bahagia sekali. Sebenarnya bukan menceritakan, tapi membanggakan karena bagi Bianchi, Shamal hanya bisa menggoda wanita, tak bisa memiliki. Kalah dengannya, yang diam dan biasa saja, namun diincar orang.

Begitu diejek seperti itu, Shamal akan berdecak, dan dengan kalem mengejek balik pacar Bianchi. Bilang bahwa lelaki itu terlalu bodoh sampai mau menjadi pacar seorang Bianchi. Bilang bahwa lelaki itu buta karena katanya Bianchi cantik. Bilang bahwa lelaki itu pembohong besar karena berkata Bianchi itu sempurna.

Dan seperti yang kalian tahu berikutnya, Bianchi akan melemparkan segala macam jenis benda kepadanya sampai Shamal kapok—walaupun itu rasanya mustahil.

.

.

**...Saat Romeolithikum**

Shamal dan Gokudera menyebut masa-masa itu sebagai zaman Romeolithikum. Zaman saat semua lelaki enggan mendekati Bianchi karena sudah tahu siapa ia sebenarnya, namun masih ada satu lelaki-dua sebenarnya-yang nekat mendekatinya. Mereka adalah Shamal dan Romeo. Namun ironisnya, Romeo-lah yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Bianchi. Pada zaman ini, Bianchi sangat membanggakannya, memujinya di depan semua orang, malah sering membawa Romeo ke tempat latihan. Pada zaman ini, kondisi Shamal paling kritis, karena sejauh mata memandang hanya ada Bianchi dan Romeo bercumbu mesra.

Gokudera, yang masih kecil waktu itu, hanya bisa mengerutkan alis begitu melihat Shamal keluar dari tempat latihan, menahan muntah. Dan Gokudera pun tak mengerti, kenapa ia dilarang masuk ke tempat latihan saat Romeo dan Bianchi di dalam.

Shamal sendiri tak habis pikir, apa yang Romeo mau dari Bianchi. Pacar-pacar Bianchi terdahulu pacaran dengan gadis itu karena dari luar penampilannya memang menggoda, anggun, cantik, dan seakan tak tersentuh. Namun setelah pacaran, mereka hanya bertahan paling lama 2 bulan karena emosi Bianchi yang naik-turun kalau bertemu dengan Shamal atau ada yang membuatnya kesal dan terutama... masakannya.

Kalau Bianchi punya pacar, Shamal sering mengganggunya. Sengaja, agar Bianchi marah dan saat ia kabur, Bianchi melampiaskan amarahnya ke sang pacar. Hahaha, bodoh sekali. Namun, jika sekarang Shamal melakukan itu pada Romeo dan Bianchi, anehnya, Romeo selalu bisa menenangkan gadis itu. Membuat iri Shamal. Terkadang, Shamal bertanya-tanya, apa mereka memang bodoh, sengaja, atau tak punya hati? Karena mereka begitu sering mereka bermesraan, seperti sengaja membuat Shamal cemburu. Kalau sudah begitu, Shamal hanya bisa menghela napas dalam hati, keluar, dan mencari cewek lain untuk digoda. Takkan ia biarkan mereka memanas-manasinya. Tak boleh ada yang tahu ia beneran merasa panas. Karena bagi cowok-yang-selalu-direbutkan-cewek, Shamal tak boleh merasa cemburu. Pacarnya adalh seluruh wanita di dunia ini. Jika ada yang meninggalkannya satu, tumbulah seribu cinta dari wanita lain padanya. Begitu prinsipnya yang selalu ia bilang pada semua orang, yang ia tekankan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun, sejauh mana kita bisa membohongi diri sendiri?

Karena tak tahan, Shamal melakukan perjalanan, jauh. Mengikuti panggilan sebagai seorang dokter sekaligus mafia. Ketika ditanya, ia hanya bilang, "Menjemput pada senorita yang menungguku disana~"

Shamal pergi, walaupun dengan berat hati meninggalkan Bianchi. Daripada prinsipnya goyah, mending melupakan semua hal tentang wanita scorpio itu. Walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tahu, ia takkan bisa melupakannya.

.

.

**...Kenyataan**

Kenyataan bahwa Bianchi takkan menoleh padanya baru bisa ia terima sepenuhnya saat ini. Saat ia melakukan perjalanan kemana-mana, dari Italia sampai ke Jepang. Karena suatu hari, ia mengetahui arti nama Bianchi-yang sangat pas dengan perawakan gadis itu-cantik. Dari bahasa Old French. Sementara saat Shamal sendiri tertegun saat orang Iraq sambil tertawa memberitahunya kalau namanya sama dengan nama angin yang sering melanda di Iraq, Saudi Arabia, dan Kuwait di musim panas. Malah, saat ia ke India, menggoda gadis berpakaian sari, gadis itu bilang nama 'Shamal' cocok untuknya karena kulitnya gelap untuk ukuran turis luar.

Kalau mengingat-ingat itu, Shamal suka tertawa miris sendiri. Ia, pria berkulit gelap yang sering merusak seperti angin itu menyukai gadis cantik yang bersinar putih bagai malaikat? Hah!

Dan saat itu, Shamal menerima kenyataan dan nasibnya. Dari awal, punguk diciptakan untuk merindukan bulan. Dan Shamal menerima nasibnya, sebagai si angin pengacau yang menginginkan gadis cantik bersamanya.

Lalu ia kembali. Meskipun nanti hatinya akan panas melihat kemesraan Bianchi dan Romeo, paling tidak ia sudah menerima kenyataan dengan lapang dada.

.

.

**...Reborn di Jepang**

Saat ke Itali, Shamal diberitahu kalau Bianchi menyusul adiknya ke Jepang. Orang-orang setengah bercanda menanyakan kabarnya, kabar para senorita yang ia jemput, dan bertanya, apa masih menyukai Bianchi? Apa ia ingin ke Jepang juga?

Dan Shamal, tetaplah Shamal, yang menyembunyikan perasaannya, dan berpegang teguh pada prinsipnya. Dengan santai ia bilang, Bianchi adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak senorita yang merindukannya, tentu saja ia akan ke Jepang. Apalagi begitu tahu di Jepang ada Reborn.

Sampai di Jepang, ia memang bertemu dengan Reborn, Bianchi, juga Gokudera. Setengah hatinya lega karena bisa melihat Bianchi lagi. Sebagian hatinya senang, karena Bianchi sudah putus dari Romeo. Sebagian hatinya-entah ingin tertawa keras-keras, atau menangis, atau tertawa sampai menangis-begitu tahu Bianchi sangat mencintai Reborn. Dan sebagian hatinya kesal, karena bayi bernama Lambo, begitu dewasa nanti, akan sangat mirip dengan Romeo.

Walaupun sudah menemukan kenyataan dan bisa menerimanya, Shamal tetap pergi jika ada perempuan yang memanggil dan minta disembuhkan. Karena itulah, ia jarang ada di Jepang. Lagipula sudah ada Reborn disana, yang ia yakin, bisa melindungi Bianchi. Shamal akan tetap pergi, karena semua wanita di dunia ini adalah kekasihnya... dan mereka sudah mengunggunya untuk datang dan menyembuhkan mereka.

Itulah keyakinan Shamal sampai akhir.

Sampai akhir, Shamal dan Bianchi belum berubah.

* * *

><p>"Hei, kau dicari kakak," Gokudera bersender pada pintu atap. Alisnya berkerut heran melihat Shamal menatap langit sambil merokok.<p>

"Jangan bohong. Kau tak mungkin bisa melihat wajah kakakmu," ucap Shamal. Urat Gokudera muncul, namun tetap ia tahan. Ia menghampiri orang yang tak ingin ia anggap sebagai guru itu, dan ikut merokok disebelahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kakak... kau selalu mengejarnya dari dulu. Tapi kami mengira kau hanya bercanda," Gokudera menghembuskan asap rokoknya."Kenapa tak kau nyatakan dengan serius?"

Shamal mendengus, "Hah. Anak kecil sok tahu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Kalau begitu, itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa kau begitu merahasiakannya? Geez..."

"Tidak juga," Shamal bersender pada pagar pembatas. "Aku hanya... tak ingin membaginya dengan orang lain."

"Itu sama saja!" urat Gokudera hampir keluar lagi. Ia menghela napas. "Terserahlah, tapi Jyuudaime dan lainnya menunggumu di bawah."

"Karena kakakmu memang bukan untukku," ucap Shamal begitu Gokudera ingin membanting pintu.

"Apa?" Gokudera membuka lagi pintunya.

Namun Shamal sudah asik sendiri dalam lamunannya, menatap langit berbintang di gedung yang disewa Vongola untuk pesta. Reborn yang mengusulkan, entah pesta apa untuk merayakan apa, Shamal hanya ikut saja.

"Geez, buat apa kau kesini," Gokudera mendumal kesal.

Tiba-tiba Shamal menahannya. "Tunggu! Aku ikut kebawah!"

Shamal pun turun, diikuti Gokudera yang mengomel kesal. Meninggalkan lamunanannya tentang si Cantik yang telah berpisah dari Romeo-nya, namun tetap tak menoleh pada si Angin Ribut, pada si Kulit Hitam, namun berpaling kepada yang Terlahir Kembali.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Minna~ saya Namie Amalia, anak baru disini. Yoroshiku nee~<p>

Ini debut saya di fandom KHR, mohon bantuannya yaa, semoga kalian suka dengan fic gak jelas ini -_-

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, maksudnya yang Terlahir Kembali itu Reborn. Reborn artinya yang Terlahir Kembali kan? :P

Mohon reviewnya~~ ^^


End file.
